


Buried Treasure

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, eruri - Freeform, levi I cannot believe you sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds out Levi's sexy little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me. I am trash. Enjoy this fic.

With an air of frantic arousal, Levi tugged Erwin through the door of his apartment and shut it with his hip, dragging Erwin against his body with a pleased rumble and continuing the heated kiss that began in the elevator.

“I’ve waited too long to get you here,” he growled, breaths coming short as Erwin gazed down at him, reverent but impassioned, glassy-eyed and slack-jawed. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you in my bed?”

“Judging from the tent in your pants, I think I can merit a guess,” Erwin breathed, crowding into Levi’s space and cupping the obvious bulge with a quiet growl. 

“Bastard,” Levi choked, head tipping back to meet the door as Erwin gave him a squeeze and a rough stroke.

“I want these off,” Erwin growled. “I want to see you. You’re not the only one who’s been waiting.”

“Why didn’t we fucking do this sooner,” Levi cursed quietly, grinding into the heat of Erwin’s hand. “I mean, I get it, I’m all for not giving in on the first date or whatever, but—”

“I know, you don’t have to say anything.” Levi moaned and bucked into nothing as Erwin’s hand was removed and placed by the side of his head, caging him in. He relished the chill that shot down his spine. “Why don’t you lead the way?”

Levi swallowed, giving a long look up Erwin’s body until he was sucked in by heady blue eyes. “With pleasure.” Levi’s own gunmetal gaze pulled Erwin to him for another heated kiss, one big hand wrapping around his waist and the other cupping the side of his face, tilting it just so. Levi felt himself go weak in the knees and pushed Erwin away before they both got distracted and ended up fucking against the doorframe – he wouldn’t put anything past them at this point.

“This way,” he rasped, grabbing Erwin’s wrist and tugging him clumsily in the direction of his bedroom. Erwin followed obediently, licking his lips, heavy footsteps muffled by the carpet. Once they were in the bedroom, door shut and locked at Erwin’s insistence, all bets were off. Clothes were cast away swiftly in the haste to feel skin on skin as they fell into bed, bucking and writhing and grinding against each other, every touch and whisper a revelation as they began to learn each other’s bodies. Levi, usually conservative about sex with a new partner, quickly ended up rolling over and offering up his ass, a shining, juicy peach, and Erwin wasted no time diving in. It didn’t take long until Levi’s depraved noises were bouncing around the room – _damn that blondie and his fucking tongue_ – and his noises only got more desperate when he realized that Erwin was jerking himself off as he ate Levi out, soft grunts and pants muffled in his pert ass.

“Come on, you asshole,” Levi taunted, “don’t tell me you’re the type who doesn’t stick it in on the first go-round.”

“Wherever did you get that idea?” 

Levi felt Erwin smile as he licked a broad stripe up his taint. “You’re taking an awfully long time back there…” He trailed off with a short breath when he felt a finger wiggling in beside Erwin’s tongue.

“Is that better?” Erwin crooned, circling his finger around teasingly and kissing Levi’s stretched rim.

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Levi breathed, burying his face in the pillow beneath him to muffle a whine when a second slick finger was added beside the first, stretching and scissoring him until the pillow was unable to camouflage his depraved noises any longer.

“God, you’re tight,” Erwin remarked as the pad of his third finger encountered some resistance. “I’m beginning to wonder if I’ll even fit…”

“Oh you’ll fit,” Levi grunted, pushing his ass back for more. “I’ve taken some… well, never mind.”

Erwin raised his eyebrows but decided not to ask – he learned the lesson of appropriate timing many years ago and didn’t plan to go back on it now. Instead, he began to stroke Levi’s back, calloused fingers gliding along the smooth skin, and Levi melted like butter under his touch, relaxing and allowing Erwin’s third finger to slip inside his tight pink ass. Erwin quickly set a rhythm of thrusting and stretching until Levi’s noises started to change from strained to desperate. Only then did he remove his hand and reach backwards for his pants, plucking them off the floor and producing a condom from his wallet faster than Levi’s lust-addled brain could comprehend.

“Got any lube?” Erwin asks, making a show of cleanly tearing the packet open with his teeth.

“All that spit back there from eating me out wasn’t enough?” Levi snorted, already reaching for his nightstand drawer and feeling around until he came up with a big bottle of lube, tossing it back to Erwin.

“Better safe than sorry,” said Erwin, flipping the cap and quickly coating himself and Levi’s ass in the stuff. “I’m gonna push in now, you ready?”

“Get on with it, blondie,” Levi hissed, earning a slap to his thigh as Erwin lined up the head and circled his hips before pushing in. Levi gasped as he was stretched, the girth of Erwin’s cock splitting him apart in all the right ways.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Erwin cursed eloquently. Levi began to wiggle and egg him on with small, depraved noises and short thrusts until Erwin was fully seated, flush against him.

“Levi…” Erwin moaned, gripping Levi’s hips to keep himself together.

“Haah… better than you thought?” Levi panted, biting his lip and craning his neck to get a good long look at Erwin’s blissed-out face.

“ _God_ yes,” he grunted, eyes fluttering shut as he widened his stance and began to thrust shallowly. Levi keened encouragingly and Erwin picked up the pace until all they could hear was the slapping of skin echoing around Levi’s bedroom, mixed with their discordant heavy breathing and an occasional whisper of a name, thrown at the ceiling with heads tipped back. 

It didn’t take long until they were both flushed and sweating and close to their peaks. Levi was flinching in pleasure on nearly every thrust – it didn’t take long for Erwin to figure out how to rub against his prostate in just the right way.

“Are you close?” Erwin panted, rubbing Levi’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Levi moaned. “Fuck, m’gonna—” His arms finally gave out and he fell to the mattress, ass in the air, trying his best to contain the violent shivers of pleasure wracking his body.

“C’mere,” Erwin growled. He pulled out and flipped Levi onto his back, hitching his legs over the bend in his arms, and slipped back in and resumed his breakneck pace. Levi let out a sigh of relief that turned into a broken moan as Erwin’s hips slammed into him over and over. When Erwin bent to lick a long stripe across his palm and jerk Levi off, Levi lost it and arched off the bed with a loud cry, convulsing and clamping around Erwin as he came all over himself, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Erwin wasn’t far behind, the image of a debauched Levi in the throes of an orgasm too much for his cock to handle. He came with a loud gasp, gripping Levi’s thighs hard and pulling them flush as he let the sensations overtake him. 

After the most intense of the sensations had passed, Erwin and Levi sank back to the bed and fell apart, trying to get their breathing back under control. Erwin was quick to tie the condom off but noticed that Levi had a strange look on his face, lip curled and eyes narrowed. From what he knew about Levi, in all likelihood, this was due to being covered in his own cum, and though it would save time it would likely be unwelcome to lick it off… but he could save that for another day.

“Can I grab a washcloth for you?” Erwin asked quietly. Levi raised his head, processing, and nodded, pointing to a door behind Erwin that was slightly ajar. Erwin smiled and nodded his thanks, sliding off the bed and padding into the bathroom. He brushed his hand along the wall, feeling for the lightswitch, but there was no way to prepare for the sight that greeted him once fluorescent light flooded the room.

Dildos. Dozens and dozens of dildos. Dildos in every shape, size, and color Erwin could imagine, and some he couldn’t. There they were, filling Levi’s bathroom. Dildos in the sink. Dildos in the bathtub. Dildos stuck to the walls with suction cups. A dildo on the back of the toilet. Dildos. Dildos _everywhere_.

Erwin blinked, composing himself, and decided to play it off as if nothing was wrong. He spotted a clean washcloth, trapped under a set of three Bad Dragon dildos with thick knots in the base and what looked like cum tubes embedded in the middle. Careful not to disturb the silicone mass, Erwin wiggled the washcloth out, quickly coated it in warm water, tossed the condom, shut the lights off, and retreated back to bed. Levi was propped up on the headboard, trying and failing to maintain an indifferent expression.

“What took so long?” he asked carefully, eyes just a little too alert for someone who was supposed to have come down from an orgasm not three minutes ago.

“Couldn’t find a washcloth,” Erwin lied. “Had to dig around in your linen closet.”

Levi paled even further. “Erwin, there wasn’t anything—”

“No, nothing weird,” Erwin cut him off, too fast.

Levi met Erwin’s guilty gaze and hid his face in his hands, knees drawing up to his chest in embarrassment and shame. 

Erwin knew the game was up. No use in pretending he didn’t see that.

“That’s quite a collection,” Erwin said mildly, putting a reassuring hand on Levi’s knee.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Levi gurgled, the words muffled from behind his hands.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” Erwin said quickly, “and I’m definitely not going to pass judgement on you because of this, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Yeah right,” Levi snorted, normal joking vitriol notably absent as he dared to sneak a peek at Erwin from between his fingers. “You look kind of shell-shocked.”

“It was just…” Erwin grappled for the right word as Levi retreated back behind his hands, mortification growing. “Unexpected. Unexpected is all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I wish I had known you liked toys that much,” said Erwin, wiggling his eyebrows in what he hoped was a seductive manner. 

Levi brought his hands down fully this time, curious. “...Why?”

“Because,” said Erwin, plan finally set, “I could have brought some of my own over, and now I’m suddenly feeling up for round two.”

“R-round two...??!” Of all the things he expected Erwin to say after stumbling across his collection, this was not one of them.

“I’m assuming those are for use and not display purposes?” Erwin said with a wink, gesturing behind him. Levi nodded, hands dropping to his sides. “Why don’t you pick out one or two of your favorites? I want to see what you like.”

Levi began to flush from his neck up and scrambled off the bed, returning moments later with a thick textured glass dildo and one of the bigger Bad Dragon ones Erwin had seen on the sink, the knot intimidating and almost sinister in the low light of the bedroom. He tossed them on the bed and sat back against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest and waiting for the verdict.

“Good choices,” Erwin murmured. He bit his lip in excitement at the thought of opening Levi up on _both_ of the dildos – first the glass so he could see inside of him, and then the thick blue one, coaxing it in until the knot breached his stretched anus and made him scream – and groaned quietly at the pang of arousal that shot through his groin. Slowly, he coaxed Levi’s knees down and pushed him backwards until he was pinned him to the bed, then left a line of sharp bites up his neck until he was hovering just over Levi’s ear.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot believe I gave it that title holy shit what an awful pun
> 
> [This](http://pansexual-passtimes.tumblr.com/post/111921903955/thugmissus-jadethemerman-i-dont-trust-people) is the post that inspired this trash marathon, and if you're _really_ curious, [this](http://bad-dragon.com/products/fenrir) is the kind of Bad Dragon dildo that Levi picks at the end.
> 
> Comment and kudos appreciated!


End file.
